


Bend Me, Break Me

by TookMeASecond



Series: My Brother's Keeper [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Top Sam, Violence, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: After using Dean as bait to catch a Bender type human monster Sam gets some ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna J](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+J).



> This one is a lot shorter than I usually like to write, but it’s kinda an introduction into more snippets in the series. It wasn’t going to be a series, but since you like it… Also, I’ll take requests/ideas on new “episodes”. Part 2 is going to be less gore (maybe none) and more BDSM. But the theme of the series is gore. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading, kudos, reviews and bookmarks!

He woke up groggy, his head hurt, and his mind was a bit foggy. However, he did realize he was immobilized. He was bent over, somehow still on his feet. When he tried to stand he felt the rope around his neck tighten slightly. ‘Fuck’ he tried pulling his hands down, tried to comprehend where they were. Where were his arms?

 

“Hello, Dean.” He went stock still.

 

“Sammy?” He knew his brothers voice, but the last time he'd seen Sam was before he was taken. Taken. They had been hunting. He was the bait. Another Bender type scenario. Had they tied him up? He tried his arms again, they were behind him. And above him? “Did they do this? What's going on?”

 

“Oh, no. They are long gone. Once they drugged you I never let them out of my sight. They are long gone. But since we are here I thought we could have some fun. Do you like it?” Sam had to be moving cause his voice wasn't in the same spot.

 

“Like what? Lemme out of here, Sam.” Then there was a hand on his bare ass, stroking up and over, up his spine. Dean shuddered under his brother's hand. Sam hummed.

 

“No,” a hearty, terrifying laugh, “You are exactly where I want you. And way out here no one will bother us. There is a rope around your chest helping to take the pressure off your arms. Your arms which are tied behind you and to the beam in the ceiling. Bent over, your ass on display, just for me.” The fog was easing its way from Dean's mind, and he moaned at the picture Sam painted of his predicament.

 

Dean tried to shift his feet and found they were bound as well, but not just tied, tied to a bar to force his ankles apart. Sam continued to circle him in the dark, allowing him to explore his new boundaries. The older Winchester attempted to bend his knees and was stopped short. Feeling something around his waist tug his hands. Completely immobilized. Then there was a fist in his hair and his head was pulled up as far as the rope bound to the floor would allow.

 

“Tonight, big brother, we are going to try something new,” Sam said kneeling in front of him. He was also naked. Sam leaned in and kissed Dean softly. His lips coaxing Dean's open, the kissing gaining pressure and force. Soon it was all tongue and teeth and Dean gave himself over completely. He relaxed into the restraints and moaned into his brother's mouth.

 

“Mmm, so good for me. Show me what a good little cock slut you are and I'll give you a reward,” Sam mumbled against Dean's lips. He smiled when he felt Dean shiver. He stood and started circling Dean again. “There are going to be rules, however, and you don't have a choice.” Dean could hear the smile in his little brother's voice.

 

“Sam, please, don't hurt me.” The throaty laugh sent another chill down his spine. Dean was more sure now than ever before Sam wouldn't hurt him, too bad, he was just trying to gauge what his brother wanted. While their relationship had morphed after Sam caught Dean burying the hooker he had killed they hadn't done this. Sam stood behind his brother and raised his hand bringing it down hard on Dean's ass. His cock swelled as he helped in surprise.

 

“Oh, you beg so pretty. But you're not begging for the right things just yet.” Sam rubbed his hand over the red mark left on Dean's ass. “After I followed them here they carried your limp body inside. I have never wanted to rip anyone to shreds so badly. Touching what's mine. I waited until two of them went to the barn, they left one to watch you. I came up behind him and slit his throat, cut all the way to his spine. As he choked on his blood I told him he shouldn't have touched my toy.” Dean groaned as Sam rubbed his hard cock up his ass crack.

 

“Rule one, speak only when spoken to.” Sam paused. “Understood?”

 

“Yes,” Dean gasped out. Sam smiled and raised the other hand bringing it down just as hard on the other cheek. Dean swayed forward against his restraints but didn't make a sound.

 

“I left him in the recliner, his eyes still on you, and waited for the others to get back. When they came in they had all these ropes.” Sam paused to run his hands over the restraints he put on his brother. “But I'd be damned if anyone but me tied you up. Even though it's a great idea. You look... edible.” Sam kneeled behind Dean this time, running his hands lightly up the backs of his legs to squeeze each cheek. Then pulled them up and apart his mouth watering at the sight of Dean's winking pucker.

 

Dean was anticipating the next move but it still rocked him. Sam ran the flat of his tongue over the hole he owned. “Oh, shit!” As soon as it was out of his mouth he clamped down on his bottom lip and whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Sam squeezed his cheeks hard.

 

“Hm, no good Dean. We've just started and you've broken the only rule I gave you.” Sam released him and moved around in front of him. He reached down and grabbed Dean's chin, gripping tight and pressing his fingers into each side of his jaw, forcing it open. “Looks like I'm going to have to find something for that mouth to do.” Sam canted his hips forward tracing Dean's lips with the head of his cock, smearing precome. Dean flicked his tongue out to swirl around the tip.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah. So pretty like this.” He moved forward and started short thrusts into his brother's face. “I hid under the bed behind the chair you were in and waited. They panicked. They had no idea what happened to their buddy. When one of them got too close I lashed out and severed his Achilles' tendon. It was like slicing through butter.” Sam's cock head was nudging the back of Dean's throat now. “Be good, and take it all. He screamed like a bitch and fell to the floor. That's when he saw me. I just smiled and stabbed him through the eye with the same knife. I heard it squish into his brain. Watched his other eye go dead.”

 

Dean was moaning on Sam's cock now, leaning into him on each soft thrust. For as violent as he'd seen Sam he was always a little surprised with how gentle he could be. He was rock hard at hearing Sam speak and wanted to be good for his reward. Sam released Dean's chin only to slide his hand over his throat, feeling his cock slide in and out. He started thrusting a little harder, watching Dean's face carefully. His big brother was probably the only person in the world he would never hurt.

 

“So fucking pretty. Your mouth swollen over my cock. Eyes watering.” Sam tipped his head back and gripped Dean's hair in his free hand. “Fuck! Fuck, yes!” Sam shoved in so deep Dean's nose was against his trimmed pubes. Dean managed a moan just before he tasted Sam's spunk, swallowing it all down. “Fucking right, babe. Such a good cockslut,” he said pulling back. Dean gasped in fresh air and panted, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

“Now you need to get me hard again, so I can fuck you before we get out of here.” Sam circled back around to Dean's ass. “You know, we weren't really that prepared for this. There are so many more things I want to do to you. Need a bed. A clean bed.” Sam nudged his soft dick between Dean's still pink cheeks. “The third guy was the only one who saw me coming. Dumb fuck froze.” Sam leaned forward and ran his hands up Dean's back, circling his chest to tweak his nipples. “I rolled out from under the bed, ready for a fight. He just stood there. Like if he couldn't sucker punch someone he was useless. Pissed me off. You can still make noise you know.” Sam pinched hard to make his point.

 

Dean cried out arching his back, shoving his ass into Sam. His knees were starting to get weak, his shoulders were sore from holding their position. But if Sam wasn't done with him yet he'd stay. “Jesus, Dean. We're going to do this again. So many things I want to do to you.” Sam continued his assault on Dean's right nipple while sliding his left hand back to probe his asshole. He continued speaking as he worked his brother open.

 

“So, the last loser. I stopped, waiting for him to do something. He just stared at me.” Sam had the first finger in and was slowly fucking his brother with it. “So, I shouted ‘boo’,” he paused to laugh, adding a second finger. Dean groaned at the stretch, pushing against him. “The fucker jumped, actually jumped, and tried to run. Idiot tripped on the ropes he was holding. These,” he said running his hand up from Dean's nipple to the rope around his chest. “I jumped on him, keeping him on the floor with my foot on the back of his neck.” He started to push in a third finger as he leaned down to whisper in Dean's ear. “I slowly put more weight down. I could hear him struggle to breath.”

 

Now Dean could feel Sam's cock swelling again as his hand fucked three fingers into him. “He squirmed under me, just like you do. It was so fucking hot, I wish you could have seen it.” Then Sam hit his prostate and Dean came all over the floor. He cried out in pain pleasure, angry he couldn't hold it. “Shh, it's okay. That wasn't against the rules. Though, for today it’s just going to be the one rule.” Sam leaned off his back and reached around to stroke Dean's dick, collecting a spurt of come. He used it to coat his own cock and lined the tip up. “So, after a while I got bored and stomped on his neck as hard as I could.” He thrust his hips forward and sheathed himself to the hilt in Dean's tight hot hole.

 

Dean cried out again, deeper and longer. Sam's eyes fluttered closed as he basked in the feeling and sound. “The crunch of his spine was exquisite.” Sam pulled out slowly, eliciting whimpers from his captive. He slowly pushed back in, feeling less resistance. “I couldn't wait for you to wake up. I almost started without you.” Sam was thrusting in earnest now, bending his knees for different angles. He gripped Dean's hips and stepped on the bar holding his ankles apart.

 

“Fuck, big brother, I will never get tired of this. So fucking pretty. You like it don't you? Being helpless? How's that feel?”

 

“Shit, Sam, so good. Love it when you take charge.” Dean was now rocking back into Sam’s thrusts.

 

“I'm close, can't hold it much longer. I want you to come on my cock.” Dean nodded.

 

“I'm there,” he pushed out on a grunt. Sam saw his fists clenching and his arm muscles bunching in effort to shift. The younger man bent his knees more and angled up, hitting Dean's prostate head on over and over.

 

“Come for me Dean.” And he did. On a guttural cry his muscles gripped his brother's cock and he released a second orgasm on the floor. Sam not far behind, thrusting through his own orgasm. “Fuck.” He pulled out and sank to his knees resting his forehead against Dean's ass cheek.

 

“Cool. Let's burn this shit hole down and go to the porn store.”


End file.
